Heat
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Liv goes into Heat, and Amanda is there to help her through it. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Technically G!p, so if that's not your thing, don't read. Thanks.


**A.N. If you're used to Fin being nice, kind, caring and friendly in stories, don't read this one.**

 **Alpha: Female alphas have male parts downstairs, but they are female above the waist. They have a penis and breasts. Male alphas have larger cocks than male betas. Alpha's can knot their mate when they come meaning the base of their penis swells forming a "knot" that ties them to the receiver. This is genetically favorable because it keeps their sperm (most of it) inside for up to an hour while the 'knot' ties them to an omega or beta. It was also good in the past because it kept other alphas and betas from mating the same female. They also have pheromones that attract omegas. Alphas go into rut (like an omegas heat) when they are drawn to mate with omegas. They release more pheromones during this time.**

 **Omega: Female omegas are completely female. They release pheromones, unlike betas, to attract alpha mates. When they become pregnant; there are normally multiple children, which are referred to as pups when in utero. Male omegas have both a penis and vagina, but no breasts. They can get pregnant. Their penises are essentially large clits because the sperm they ejaculate is sterile. They can get pregnant, but not get someone else pregnant. Omegas don't have periods, instead they go into times of extreme fertility called heat where their bodies produce more pheromones to attract an alpha.**

 **Beta: Betas are normal people that follow the conventional norms of female and male physical appearances. Female betas can mate with male alphas and betas. Male betas can mate with female omegas and betas. They cannot smell alpha and omega scents. (This is not true for every A/O/B story the rest is pretty much the same universally. Betas are one of the great unknowns.)**

 **09/03/2016 9:39 PM**

"Jesus Christ." The scent of an omega in heat makes my head spin and my cock harden. I had the day off today; but decided to come in to work on some paperwork. The precinct is empty. A light is on in Liv's office. The closer I get to her office, the more my head hurts. Soft whimpers can be heard. The pain an omega experiences while in heat is almost unbearable. I open the door and step into the office. The whimpers increase in volume.

"It's ok Liv, it's just me." I shut the door and make my way over to the couch.

"A…Amanda?" Liv mumbles. I drop to my knees next to the couch. I place my right hand on her forehead. She's burning up.

"Jesus Liv. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I whisper. The pheromones an omega in heat releases, are absolutely intoxicating.

"Help…help me please." Liv whimpers. The Alpha inside of me is screaming for me to fuck her right here, right now; but the part of me with half a brain knows that's not a good idea, no matter how much I want to.

"I…I can't…"

"Please…please Amanda. Please." That was my undoing. I pick Liv up and carry her to the crib.

I set her down on a bed. I straddle her waist, lean down and claim her lips. She moans into the kiss. Her hands head straight for my hips. My hands start undoing her belt. I'm having a hard time, so I break the kiss long enough to undo her belt, undo the button on her pants, pull down the zipper and pull her pants and underwear down. She kicks them off of the bed.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Liv's wet, so wet that it's running down the inside of her thighs.

"Please Amanda…please fuck me." Liv says. _Don't have to tell me twice._ I get off of the bed and start taking my clothes off.

"Jesus Amanda. If I knew how big you were, I would have asked you to help me years ago." Liv says. I roll my eyes and finish taking off my shirt and bra.

"Take you shirt and bra off." I say. Liv does as she's told.

"That's better." I mumble. I straddle Liv again. She starts stroking my hard cock. I let out a growl, releasing more of my pheromones into the air. She whimpers and let's go of my cock. She lowers her head and turns it to the side, the ultimate sign of submission. It's been so long since I've fucked an omega in heat; but I can tell Liv is hurting, so I'm going to give her what she wants. I kiss the spot right above her mark, grab my cock and position the tip at her opening.

"Are you ready?" Liv shakes her head yes. I slide all eight inches of my cock into her. I don't bother giving her time to adjust to my size…I start fucking her hard and fast. Our moans and pheromones filling the air. Liv bites me on the shoulder, which causes me to growl and pump into her faster. I can feel my knot starting to form; but I want Liv to cum before me, so I reach between us and start rubbing her clit.

"Cum for me." I whisper into her ear. Liv grips my hips, lets out an ear piercing moan, her body shaking. I thrust one more time, pushing my knot into her, then I cum, screaming Liv's name.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I yell. It takes a couple of minutes for the both of us to stop shaking. I collapse on to Liv and give her a kiss on the neck.

"I'm not crushing you am I?"

"No…no." Liv wraps her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the shoulder.

"Are…are you ok now?" I ask Liv.

"Yes…god yes. Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this."

"How long do your heats usually last?"

"Three days. I'm on suppressants; but for some reason, they didn't work this month." Liv mumbles.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." I look Liv in the eyes. All's I see is love. I lean down and capture her lips. We make out for a few seconds. I break the kiss when I hear a noise. It sounds like someone is walking towards the crib. I shift, so I'm blocking Liv, this causes her to wince. We're still tied together, and it's going to stay that away for another 20 minutes or so.

"Sorry." I mumble. I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"What do you hear?"

"Someone's coming." Whoever it is, smells like an alpha. The door slams open. I growl, releasing more pheromones into the air. The person growls back. Liv starts whimpering. I kiss her on the cheek.

"It's ok baby girl. You're ok." I start rubbing her hip.

"Get off of her!" _Fin?_ Now I know why the scent smelled so familiar.

"I can't do that Fin." Fin growls again, which causes Liv to whimper and start crying.

"Damn it Fin, you're scaring her!"

"I'm…I'm going to go sit down at my desk. When…when you're done, come find me." Fin slams the door and walks away.

"I'm going to kill him." I whisper.

"I…I can't breathe." Liv is starting to have a panic attack. I start rubbing her hip again and give her a kiss on the lips.

"It's ok baby. You're ok. Shhhh, it's ok. You're ok." I whisper into her left ear. After a couple of minutes, Liv calms down enough to form a complete sentence.

"It's…it's to much."

"What is?"

"My…my body couldn't handle all the pheromones the two of you were releasing."

"Oh…oh god. I'm sorry Liv. I…I didn't mean…"

"No…no…it's ok. I…I can handle being around the two of you when you're not angry; but when the both of you get angry, it's…the pheromones are almost suffocating."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Can…can I tell you something."

"Anything."

"I…I really want to be your mate."

"Really?"

"Yes, more than anything." I sink my teeth into her mark, marking her as mine, forever. Liv moans and grips my hip. I release her neck and kiss the spot I just marked.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect. After…after you pull out of me, I'm going to mark you…ok?"

"Yes." I moan out. Liv just chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"I would slap you on the butt right now; but unfortunately I'm still tied to you for another ten minutes or so." I say.

A few minutes later, the knot at the base of my penis, shrinks enough for me to pull out of Liv. I climb off of the bed and help Liv sit up. She grabs me by the hips and gives me a kiss on the belly button. I laugh and push her away from me.

"Stop, that tickles!"

"Sorry." Liv says. I straddle Liv and offer my neck to her. She kisses me below my mark, then she sinks her teeth into it and I let out a groan. It hurts; but it feels good, and I can feel myself starting to get hard again. A few seconds later, Liv releases me and kisses the spot she just marked.

"You're stuck with me now." I mumble.

"I don't mind." Liv says. I roll my eyes and get off of Liv. She lets out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry; but we have to go talk to Fin now." I say.

"The last thing I want to do right now is talk to Fin." Liv says angrily.

"Why?"

"I'll…I'll explain later. Can…can you please tell him to leave? Please." Liv says. She puts her head down, submitting to me again. My inner alpha is happy; but the rest of me is concerned.

"Ok; but after I get him to leave, I'm going to come back here, and we're going to talk, ok?"

"Ok." Liv mumbles. After getting dressed, I kiss Liv on the top of the head and exit the crib. My whole body is sore; but according to the internet, that's what happens after you mate with someone. The pain goes away after a couple of days.

As soon as I enter the squad room, I'm assaulted by Fin. He tackles me to the ground and starts punching my head.

"You stupid bitch. You couldn't keep your hands off of her could you?" Fin yells as he punches me in the eye. I growl and start fighting back. I punch Fin in the jaw, which causes him to roll off of me. I get to my feet and kick him in the side.

"Leave!" I yell. He growls and gets to his feet. He takes another swing at me. I duck and hit him in the ribs.

"Leave!" I yell again. Fin stumbles out of the squad room. My head is pounding, my left eye is swollen shut, blood is pouring down my face, and my hand is starting to swell. I make my way back to the crib. I throw open the door and collapse onto the closest bed.

"Amanda!" Liv yells. She grabs the first aid kit off of the wall and runs over to me.

"What…what happened?" Liv asks as she drops to her knees next to the bed.

"Fin." I mumble. Liv opens the first aid kit and starts taking supplies out.

"He really did a number on you." Liv says jokingly. This causes me to growl. Liv drops her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry baby girl. I…I just…I'm in a lot of pain right now…"

"I…I know. I'm sorry I sent you out there."

"It's…it's not your fault Fin is an asshole."

"Yes…yes it is." Liv whispers as she starts cleaning the cut on my forehead.

"After you're done cleaning me up, we need to talk, ok?"

"Ok." A few minutes later, Liv is done bandaging my wounds. She places an ice pack on my eye and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers against my lips.

"Talk to me." Liv closes the first aid kit and climbs onto the bed. I scoot over a bit, and she lies down next to me. She lays her head on my chest.

"Ever…ever since Sealview, Fin has been very protective of me. He…he thinks he needs to keep a constant watch on me, which he doesn't, because I can protect myself; but according to him, I need someone watching me 24/7."

"That's why he freaked out when he saw you and I together."

"Yeah. Um…he…he even knows when my um…"

"Heats are?"

"Yeah."

"That's really weird."

"Yeah."

"But it explains why he came here tonight. He knew you were going into heat, so he came here to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah. We…we need to talk to him tomorrow, and explain to him that we're a mated pair now, and he's going to have to put up with it, or transfer, because I can't have him attacking you every time he sees us kissing or hugging…"

"Or fucking in your office?"

"That too." Liv mumbles. The both of us start laughing.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too Amanda."


End file.
